The present disclosure relates in general to robotic systems capable of being integrated with mobile computing devices such as smart phones and/or tablets for controlling the operation of mobile devices such as self-powered vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to interconnectable supports to provide a platform for supporting the mobile devices upon movement thereof in a plurality of directions by a mobile computing device.
Many electronic toys are controlled by a human operator. Examples include radio and remote control cars and model trains which are controlled through a hand held device. These remotely controlled mobile devices are typically supported by a system of user connectable tracks which may be laid out in different configurations. For example, conventional slot car tracks typically rely on passive friction fit connections, though a variety of connection types exists. With friction fits, tabs at the joining ends of the tracks will slide into matching sockets and the tracks remain together based on the tightness of their fit. Some track designs employ connector pieces and others interlock like puzzle pieces. Hardcore enthusiasts will often mill their tracks from sheet material with a CNC machine, so-called routed tracks. The routing of large pieces for track provides a more consistent surface which reduces the clacking noise of cars passing over the joints between connected tracks.
While there may be as many approaches to joining toy vehicle tracks as there are varieties of toy vehicles that operate on a track, the majority of these are rigid tracks, and most, if not all, are narrow with respect to the width of the vehicle. Part of this is likely due to the nonlinear manner in which the costs of the injection-molded parts increase with size and; part of this can be attributed to the ease with which one can grip a narrow piece of track with a single hand, and then join two together by holding one in each hand. This is less of an issue with tracks that interlock with mating puzzle piece connections in which tracks may be laid out by a primarily vertical motion of connection, rather than horizontally plugging one piece into another. Nonetheless, in each case, some level of attention is required to assure correct connection.